happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Define Intelligence
Don’t worry, this is HTF related after the intro. So, I was exploring the internet and found this interesting thing that got me thinking this is what it said: “In social issues class today our professor held up a black book and was like ‘this book is red’ and we were all ‘no’ and he said ‘yes it is’ and we were just all ‘that’s not right’ and he turned it around and the back cover was red and he said ‘Don’t tell somebody they’re wrong until you’ve seen things from their point of view.’” This all got me thinking about Tiny But Mighty and all the people that tell me and the other characters that we’re wrong. Just replace the book with Lumpy and Sniffles and the color with intelligence levels. So then the question is: what is behind the desk or out in the class? After intense thought, I realized that is the personal definition of intelligence. In my case, if I was in Happy Tree Town and somehow everyone was alive and I need help with math, you know who’s be the first person I went to for help? Sniffles. But, why would I do that if I think he’s unintelligent? Because he’s well-educated which, to me, is entirely separate from intelligence. For example, if I was a third world child who never learned to read, write, or count, I wouldn’t call them stupid. That would be so wrong for many reasons. Instead, both in fiction and real-life, I define intelligence as the ability to mentally organize all the information you do have and make the best decision/plan based on this information. Unrequired bonuses for the ability to do this quickly on the spot and/or in situations of high stress or panic. By contrast, stupidity is the habit to act entirely on impulse, first instinct, or desire without considering what other factors come into play, especially when doing so has repeatedly lead to disastrous results. Now let’s return two are lovely characters in question and take a look at what a stupid Lumpy would look like with my favorite example of Lumpy’s intelligence, Junk In The Trunk. A stupid Lumpy would come up to the pogo stick, motorcycle, and racecar and go “Oh, this is the fastest” and get in the racecar strapping himself in because you know safety first. Now, assume this racecar had gas and was running properly and he somehow had a key to start it (a lot of luck required there). But let’s go ahead and line up all the stars for stupid Lumpy there. Stupid Lumpy quickly catches up to Lifty and Shifty and starts fiddling with his seatbelt trying to somehow get out of the racecar and into Lifty and Shifty’s van while Lifty pelts him with stolen pets and because no one is driving, he crashes into the van and dies. Am I making more sense now? So, then, by contrast, it’s time to take a look at what a smart Sniffles would look like with Sniffles’ stupidest non-Ants episode, Pet Peeve. For the sake of this demonstration, let’s assume a smart Sniffles would have still taken his acid pet out in public in the first place because… I don’t know, because he’s evil. Basically, I’m just going to focus on the worst act. A smart Sniffles would have seen that his acid pet had dissolved through the car and went, “Shot, my pet’s gone and I should probably check on him but I’m busy driving and I don’t want to cause an accident.” Then he would pull off to the side of the road, get out of the car, and check under the car. Then smart Sniffles would pull out the acid proof leash that he clearly had the whole time, attach it, and lead his pet out from under the car and both him and his pet live… maybe, it is HTF but it’s much more likely. So that’s about all I have to say here but I will answer any questions you have in the comments. You are free to still tell me I’m wrong and I expect people probably will but now you can at least do so after seeing things from my point of view. Thank you for reading. Also, I really want to see the stupid Lumpy scene animated… You are also free to explain how you define intelligence but if this causes too many arguments, I will delete this blog without warning so be respectful. Category:Blog posts